Brother and Sister
by BlueMusicLove
Summary: Harry Potter has one secret that he didn't know- he has a twin named Lacy. She rescues him from the Dursleys' and together they go on adventures at Hogwarts. What will life bring to them through Hogwarts? And what love will occur? Rated T to be safe!
1. A Daring Rescue

"Professor Dumbledore!Why do I have to go alone?" The eleven year old argued. "Because, Lacy, he is your brother, therefore, your responsibility. I will pay the fare for the train ride there and back. Trust me, child." Lacy sighed and nodded, looking up with her bright emerald eyes. "I trust you, but if i'm going to be away for two weeks, I should probably begin packing." Dumbledore nodded and smoothed down her hair before she left.

* * *

Lacy walked up the drive to Number 4 Privet Drive and shot a glance over her shoulder, as if Dumbledore would appear there, walking up with her. She took a breath and slowly brought her hand up and rapped on the door. She waited a few moments before a blond, chubby boy opened the door. She smiled warmly at him before speaking.

"Hello! May I speak to Mr. Dursley, please?" He groaned, shutting the door, only for it to be opened a minute later buy an adult version of the boy. "Yes?" Lacy kept her smile on while talking, "Hello. I wouldn't like to be rude, but may I come in?" He sighed and opened the door wider, an open gesture to enter. She smirked to herself, knowing well enough the effect she had on people.

"This is a lovely home, Mrs. Dursley," Lacy complimented. Mrs. Dursley chuckled and stammered, trying to find what to say. Lacy andered into the kitchen, where she saw a skinny boy cooking dinner over the stove. He didn't look her way, not even knowing she was there. "Harry," Lacy gasped, before she could stop herself. The boy glanced at her, his brow pulled together, wondering how in the world the girl knew his name.

"Girl, what is your name?" Mr. Dursley huffed. Lacy whipped her head around and smiled again. "Oh, I'm sorry. How stupid of me! I'm Lacy, Lacy Potter," her smile quickly faded and turned to a smirk as Mr. and Mrs. Dursley got very excited. "Well hello there," Mr. Dursley stated, shaking her hand. "I'm Vernon, and this is my wife Petunia." Petunia chortled as she introduced their son, Dudley.

* * *

After a chat, Harry walked in, announcing dinner. Petunia shooed him away, while addressing Lacy at the same time, "Lacy, dear, would you like to join us for supper?" Lacy accepted, her plan already going well.

During dinner, Lacy kept offering the adults more wine, knowing they would accept, due to the spell that Dumbledore had put on her. The adults eventually passed out from their drunk state, and Dudley due to being stuffed. Lacy gathered her dishes and entered the kitchen. Harry looked on as she washed her dishes. "How do you know my name?" he asked her. "I'm your sister. You don't know about me because they were lying to you." She jerked her head in the direction of the passed out Dursleys'.

He nodded. Lacy glanced over at the table, making sure everyone was still asleep before grabbing Harry's wrist and running out the door. "LACY!"

* * *

**A/N My first FanFic! Do you like it? I know, it's short, but next will be longer, promise!**

**~Mady**


	2. Rubeus Hagrid

Harry screamed as Lacy ran with him to the train station. She stopped, putting her hands on her knees to catch her breath. "What- was- that- about?" Harry asked, while trying to gain his breath back, as well. Lacy looked at him, holding up her finger, signaling for him to be patient and quiet.

When she had composed herself a few moments later, she began to speak to him, "Harry. This will sound crazy, and you may think I'm not in my right mind, but trust me when I say this- you are a wizard. I'm your twin sister, Lacy." She paused, making sure of his reaction. He seemed to be looking her over, trying to believe that they were twins.

After a minute, he scoffed, "Okay, so you _are _my sister. But I don't believe you on the whole magic thing. Now, would you care to lead me in the direction of Privet Drive, please?" She sighed, waving her arm in the direction of his home.

"Have you ever made a lamp explode just by picturing it? Have you ever set something on fire without meaning to?" Harry stopped and looked at her, his brow knitted together in frustration and confusion. "Ho- how did you know about those?" Lacy waved a paper in front of her face.

"I've done it all before, too, actually. And on the exact same days, apparently," she explained. He looked at her. _I want to know how she didn't end up at the Dursleys', like I did. _

"Mum and dad's neighbor, Mrs. Lingett, found me in the rubble of the house. I've been raised by a muggle, too, Harry," Lacy stated, with a sigh. He didn't say that aloud, did he? Lacy walked up to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Harry, we have to go meet someone."

With that, they were off again.

* * *

While on the train to wherever they were going, Harry thought about what Lacy was talking about, and when she had been introduced to magic herself.

"Lacy?" Harry asked, very hesitant on her response. "Hmm?" she replied, not looking away from the window. "When were you introduced to it?" Lacy sighed, exhausted from her trip already. "Yesterday, actually. The man we are on our way to meet now showed it to me. He's a half giant, on his father's side. His name is Rubeus Hagrid, but, trust me, he is a kind person." She smiled, remembering their meeting.

Harry nodded, and continued to stare out the window himself.

* * *

They got there an hour later, and Lacy immediately lead the way to a large, scruffy, bearded man, who smiled warmly at the children. "Hagrid!" Lacy said, and the large man scooped her up in his thick arms. "Lace!" he boomed, before setting her down to look at Harry.

"Why, you mus' be 'Arry, are ya?" Hagrid said, picking Harry up as well. Lacy winced, knowing that Harry wasn't used to what she called, 'A Hagrid Hug.' "Uh, Hagrid? He can't exactly breathe like that...?" Lacy said, motioning to Harry. "Oh! Righ' yer are, Lace!" Hagrid laughed and put Harry down.

After a brief introduction, Hagrid led them to a pub in London.

"'_The Leaky Cauldron?_' Hagrid, why would you take us here?" Lacy said. Hagrid smiled and walked up to the bartender. "Oi,Tom!" Hagrid said, and he began conversing with the bartender. The Potters were getting impatient and anxious, so Harry tapped (more like slapped) his shoulder, causing Hagrid to make a hasty introduction between them before ushering everyone to the door.

They were standing in front of a wall. Lacy and Harry shared a worried and confused glance before looking at Hagrid. He took out a pink umbrella and tapped the wall three times before the wall began to open before their eyes.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley,young Potters," Hagrid said.

* * *

**A/N Sorry they're really short. I'm having a wee bit of writer's block...**

**Anyway, this was set (as was the first chapter) after they both got their letter.**

**~Mady**


End file.
